Hodina mezi psem a vlkem
by Roedeer
Summary: Jednoduchá povídka, ve které poznáme nešťastného kluka, budeme pozorovat mraky a dělat taky něco víc, a řekneme dobré ráno rodičům. Dokončeno.
1. Chapter 1

**První část, ve které poznáme nešťastného kluka**

Už zase se dožadovala jeho pozornosti. Bude muset přestat snít, napadlo ho, a na chvíli se jí věnovat. Pak, když začala podivně zastřeným hlasem říkat "Davide, Davide, Davide..." si uvědomil, že je v situaci, kterou by opravdu neměl nahrazovat útěky do fantazie.

Měli se poprvé milovat a Meganina ruka spočívala v jejích kalhotkách jako v nějakém hnízdečku. Taková ostuda! Tohle přece byla jeho role, jeho práce, ale pořád se neměl k tomu odklopit krajkový lem spodního prádla, podívat se chlupatý trojúhelník (nebo byla oholená?) a poprvé se dotknout syrového masa.

Trochu bezradně zasténal, ale k jeho vlastnímu překvapení to znělo jako zvuk erotického doutnání. Megan vytáhla ruku ven, objala ho a opřela se do polibku. Chutnala... kdoví, v tomhle Dave zrovna praxi neměl (ani v ničem jiném). Tu první, jedinou a neuvěřitelně nešťastnou zkušenost s polibkem se radši snažil zatlačit daleko do podvědomí.

Zase ho to rozzuřilo. Hummel s nimi chodil na nevinné schůzky, Hummel se s nimi držel za ruce, Hummel Davidovi našeptával, co Megan říkat, jako vzpomínka se účastnil jejich prvního mileneckého polibení a teď byl s nimi i v posteli. Sevřel rty, jako by kousnul do citronu a Megan to okamžitě pochopila. Odtáhla se a dala tak Daveovi čas nadechnout se a uvolnit. Jeho nervozita jí přišla roztomilá. Prohlížela si ho trochu pobaveně, ale vlídně, byla to přece hodná holka, a proto si ji Dave vybral, proto ji všichni měli rádi, jeho rodiče ji ne že schvalovali, oni byli dokonce nadšení, máma si ji určitě představovala už jako nevěstu, v šatech barvy nevinnosti. "Lepší sis vybrat nemohl," opakovala mu.

A David si zatím pomyslel: nejhorší den mýho života, a otřel si zpocené dlaně do látky trenýrek. To byl poslední kus oblečení, co mu zbyl. Ta holka, co byla v jeho posteli – teda vlastně Megan – z něj zbytek doslova strhala a rozházela všude po pokoji. Ale jeho trenýrky mu ještě zůstávaly. Poslední záchytný bod, který ho dělil od nevyhnutelného trapasu jménem pohlavní akt. Byla však jen otázka času, než Megan spustí ruce _tam_ a bude po něm vyžadovat to samé. Bylo vůbec možné dozrát k sexuální připravenosti v horizontu pouhých minut?

Pohybovaly se jí rty, aha, už zase mluvila. "Davide?"

"Uuuhm?" udělal.

"Proč se mě vůbec nedotýkáš? Nelíbím se ti? Nelíbím se ti, že jo." Poslední věta už byla nešťastným konstatováním. Položil jí ruce na ramena a trochu je promnul, tohle byl dobrý začátek, no ne? A taky jí to muselo být příjemné... ne? Připadalo mu, jako by jeho tělo zestárlo o třicet let. A celé to bylo jako manželský sex po stříbrné svatbě – nevzrušující, nudné, z povinnosti.

"Máš moc pěkná prsa, víš to?"

Skutečně měla, tohle dovedl ocenit. Neopálená, měkoučká a příjemně středně velká. Těmhle Meganiným se říkalo _akorát do ruky_ – byla to pravda, David měl velké dlaně a Meganina ňadra pro něj byla jako stvořená. Když se prohnula do dotyku, zapadly do jeho nastavených rukou jako do košíčků podprsenky. Určitě čekala, že ho to vzruší, viditelně vzruší, ale kýžený účinek se zatím nedostavoval, proto ji musel nějak rozptýlit. Nahnul se nad její hrudník jako nad talíř s dezertem a jedno ňadro políbil, nebyl to nejhorší pocit, a tak vzal zkusmo mezi rty bradavku a přejel ji jazykem. Fascinovaně sledoval, jak se pod vlhkým filmem slin scvrkla do malého hrášku a na okamžik si představil, jestli má i Kurt takhle růžové bradavky a jestli by reagovaly stejně. A pak ho ještě napadlo, že s tím problémem v kalhotách možná pomůže, když si vyfantazíruje – ale opravdu jen na chvilinku – Bena Barnese, Nicholase Houlta nebo někoho takového. Nebo právě toho Hummela.

Zabíralo to. Kurt vrněl a pomalu a zkušeně mu masíroval tuhnoucí penis. Pod jeho rukou byl vždycky tvrdý v několika sekundách, tohle měl ověřené každou masturbací. Počínal si, jako by to byla odměna, labužnicky ho honil a hltal očima a olizoval se jako kočka nad miskou mléka. A byl u toho krásný jako vždy.

"Davide!"

Podíval se zpoza přivřených víček, vždyť Kurt měl rád oční kontakt a on hlupák na to pořád zapomínal. Jenže pak na něj realita opět chrstla sklenici ledové vody – mezi jeho stehny neseděl Kurt, ale dívka, s níž chodil, měla krásné dlouhé vlasy, červené rty a pěkná prsa, a jakmile se na ten výčet ženských lákadel podíval (co by za to takový Azimio dal), jeho penis zase smutně schlípl. Jak se vlastně dostala pod poslední kus oblečení a jak dlouho jí to trvalo? Zase se musel ztratit v myšlenkách. Bylo mu do breku a Megan docházela trpělivost. Snažila se tu už takovou dobu a jeho dokola uvadající erekce nebyla dobrou motivací.

Cítil povinnost jí to nějak vynahradit. Vyměnili si pozice – šetrně jí stáhl kalhotky (věděl, jak jsou dívky vysazené na opatrné zacházení s oblečením. To vlastně Kurt a jeho modely od Alexandra McQueena určitě taky) a ještě šetrněji roztáhl nohy, ale nezdálo se, že by Megan měla nějaké zábrany. Teoreticky věděl, co má dělat, poučil ho internet a kamarádi v šatnách po tělocviku, stačilo, aby se sklonil a jazykem rozhrnul závoje masa. Dívky tohle milovaly, ne? Ale když to udělal (a chutnalo to divně kysele, vůbec nebyl ohromen), Megan téměř nereagovala. Sice ho chvíli nechala pokračovat, ale vypadalo to, jako by si novou aktivitu ani neužívala. Dopadlo to dokonce tak, že ho po další půlminutě od sebe odtlačila.

"Co? Dělám to špatně? Protože bych asi potřeboval... nějakou radu. Uhm, ne-nemám s tím zrovna moc zk–" vyklopil ze sebe jako o překot, než ho Megan rázným posunkem umlčela.

"Nezdá se, že bys měl skutečný zájem." Krutě ukázala prstem přímo do jeho rozkroku.

"Promiň," zastyděl se za toho schlíplého chudáčka, co se choval všelijak, jen ne jako muž, "s-stává se mi to, když jsem ne-nervózní."

"Nemáš proč být nervózní. Nikdo učený z nebe nespadl, Dave."

"No jo, vždyť já vím. Můžeme pokračovat?" navrhl neohrabaně. Dokázal si pomyslet, že spustí obličej zpět mezi její stehna a bude předstírat, že jazykem otírá dírku uprostřed Kurtova perfektního zadku. Ta představa ho na jednu stranu okamžitě silně pohoršila, na druhou věděl, že spolehlivě zafunguje. Ale už nedovedl říct, co si počne při dalším kroku. Byl sám ze sebe zhnusený a Megan musela z jeho tváře něco vyčíst, protože namísto toho, aby opět roztáhla stehna a vyzvala ho k činům, se zvedla z postele a obratně si oblékla podprsenku, pak i kalhotky a rychle se překryla svršky.

"Počkej, kam–"

"Domů, kam asi!"

A pak prostě utekla, než jí stačil zastoupit cestu. Přitom měl ještě tolik otázek – jestli je to rozloučení jen pro dnešní den nebo pro zbytek života, jestli by to šlo nějak odčinit (pěknou květinou) nebo jestli by si kvůli němu ostříhala vlasy na kluka. Najednou v domě osaměl. Odpoledne bez rodičů a takhle ho promrhat! Ještě párkrát se dotknul svého schlíplého pohlaví, jako by se chtěl ubezpečit, že vůbec je na svém místě, a pak bez přemýšlení vymačkal do klávesnice mobilu dvě věty.

Pro: Az

_nejk se to s megan podelalo. asi me nechala co mam delat? _

Zpráva zněla zoufale, skutečně takový byl? Nedostavila se s Meganiným odchodem spíš úleva? Nemusel se dívat na prsa a na obnažený klín; jenže milostné skóre mu to nezvyšovalo. Stále zůstávalo na nule. Nejdřív ho opustila Santana, která by se přece nezahazovala s fotbalistou, co je na kluky, teď Megan, co to o něm sice nevěděla, ale bylo jen otázkou času, než se k ní přes spletitou síť kamarádů a známých dostane informace, že hřebec Karofsky předtím s žádnou jinou holkou ani nechodil. Hlavně Hudson se tím pořád oháněl.

Od: Az

_stav se u naky novy porno s dobrejma si ho ume vyhonit :D pokecame_

Když pak Limou kolem sedmé projížděl, byla už téměř vylidněná. Jindy by řekl: zapadákov. Teď za to byl vděčný – měl pocit, jako by se na něj, jeho malý náklaďáček a sexuální selhání upíraly všechny vědoucí oči světa. Na jediného syna Paula Karofskyho, kterému na čele vyrostl Kainův roh.

U Azimia mu bude líp, ne? Porozumí jeho problému, urazí Megan pár dobře mířenými nadávkami a přesvědčí ho o tom, že je to jen blbá mrcha. Tohle by mu možná mohlo spravit večer. Pak mu došlo, že ho Azimio vůbec nepochopí, že ani nemůže vyslyšet jeho pravé já – jak by se taky Dave mohl přiznat, že v posteli s holkou, jako je Megan (co by za ní tlustý Azimio dal a ať radši drží kušnu), myslí na buzíka Hummela?

A tak se zdráhal sešlápnout plyn, jen aby cestu k Adamsovým za každou cenu prodloužil. Projížděl městem padesátkou, opatrný na každý semafor a každou odbočku, na zakvílení gum. Jen aby co nejvíc zapadl do scenérie Limy pozvolna se připravující na noc a spánek. Hlavně nebýt nápadný.

V polovině cesty ho pak něco silně vyvedlo z míry. Ne něco – Kurt Hummel na dětském hřišti. Plynule přibrzdil a chvíli pozoroval situaci. Kurt byl jako zjevení – nejprve se znenadání objevil během jeho prvního sexu a teď na něj čekal při cestě, z masa a kostí. Co tam vůbec dělal? Rozhodně nebyl typ, co by se v podvečer všedního dne vydal na vylidněné hřiště a jal se ve svém značkovém oblečení zkoumat svět skluzavek, prolézaček, pískovišť a houpaček. Přemýšlel, kolik práce mu asi dalo vysápat se po pozvolně se zvyšující konstrukci roztodivně kladených barevných špalků až na jejich vrchol.

Teď seděl na vysokém dřevěném sloupu jako zvířátko – schoulená opička nebo něco takového – a nejspíš si prostě jen všímal svého. David přibrzdil, chvíli si užíval výhody, že je nezpozorován a fascinovaně si Kurta prohlížel od útlých zad až po trochu pocuchanou šošolku vlasů.

V prudkém návalu náklonnosti stiskl klakson, aby na sebe aspoň na krátký čas upoutal pozornost a zamával Kurtovi ze staženého okýnka auta. Nakonec náhlým zvukem způsobil něco úplně jiného – Kurt se lekl, ztratil rovnováhu a spadnul z třímetrové konstrukce na zem jako pytel brambor. Karofsky v šoku pozoroval, jak Kurtovo tělo okopírovalo dráhu dřevěné stavby a pak s tlumeným tvrdým _ducnutím_ dopadlo do udusaného písku. Slyšel hlasité, peprné a nekurtovské zaklení. Nebo se mu to jen zdálo? Díkybohu, že hřiště už v tuhle denní dobu bylo prázdné.

Pak to na něj najednou všechno dolehlo: skorosex s Megan, jeho útěk a hanba, Kurtův pád, který měl na svědomí zrovna tak jako zklamání své partnerky. A odsud už nebylo úniku, protože po příkoří celého školního roku byl zavázán přispěchat mu na pomoc. Hummel zůstal sedět v písku, jako by ho tam někdo zarazil a on tam teď zapouštěl kořeny. Několikrát otočil hlavou na všechny strany, aby zjistil, odkud přišel zvuk, který ho vylekal, pak se chytil za bok – narazil si kostrč a muselo to bolet jak čert. Měl odřenou tvář a krvácel odněkud z předloktí.

Čtyřicet šest dní od omluvy ve dveřích třídy na francouzštinu. Ani jednoho slova nelitoval a pochyboval, že někdy začne. Za Kurtovu vlídnou tvář plnou odpuštění to stálo – i ta chvilka, kdy mu oči i tváře krátce zrudly pláčem a někdo si ho tak mohl všimnout. A teď se dostal znovu na scénu – čtyřicet šest dní od upřímné omluvy „Je mi to tak strašně líto..." – po záběru na tmavě červený náklaďáček přichází střih a pak už dlouhá expozice Davida Karofskyho, jak běží přes travnatou plochu, při prvním kroku do písku se mu noha trochu propadá pod povrch a do jeho bot pronikají první ostrá zrnka. Cípy červené bundy fotbalového týmu poletují ve vzduchu. Scéna je dynamická, téměř akční.

Za chvíli byl u Hummela a cítil se trochu jako hrdina. Hrdina – to slovo se mu líbilo. Aspoň pro tuhle chvíli mohl něco udělat dobře. A ten pád – to přece nebyla tak úplně jeho vina, no ne?

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se rychle, téměř bez dechu (vzdálenost to byla delší, než si myslel) a hned mu pomáhal zvednout se na nohy.

Kurt byl jako hadrová panenka – očividně tak překvapený tím, co viděl a kdo se ho dotýkal, že byl úplně poddajný. Nechal si pomoct, Karofsky byl silný, dokonce ještě silnější než odhadoval, a zvednul ho, jako by nic nevážil.

"Ne, počkej–"

"Co? Bolí tě něco? Nemáš něco zlomeného?" staral se David rychle. Okamžitě zvolnil tempo a zjemnil dotek, takže Kurta jen lehce, vytrvale podpíral.

"Umažu ti bundu," vysvětlil zpěvák a podržel zraněnou ruku od těla. Rukáv košile měl špinavý a krev už začala kapat i na zem. Zdálo se, že mu ten pohled nedělá dobře, odvrátil hlavu na opačnou stranu a zatvářil se, jako by se v něm zvedla dravá vlna nauzey. Dave měl chuť popadnout ho do náruče jako nevěstu, donést ho do auta a odvézt do nemocnice na ošetření. Nakonec se spokojil se skromnějším řešením situace, protože na zdlouhavá rozhodnutí už se nedalo čekat – Kurt vypadal, že se každou chvílí zhroutí.

"Asi jsem se trochu praštil do hlavy," vysvětlil.

"Jo, jo. Tak pojď." Pokrčil se v kolenou, aby mohl menšího chlapce pohodlně chytit v pase, jednu jeho ruku si přehodil kolem svých ramen – v téhle pozici a ve své červené mikině vypadal jako učiněný záchranář. Střídmým tempem dovedl Kurta k náklaďáčku, otevřel mu dveře, posadil ho na sedadlo spolujezdce a z útrob kabiny vylovil lékárnu. Pomohl mu vyrolovat rukáv, který se začínal přilepovat k zasychajícímu okraji rány.

Podobnou situaci už dnes zažil. Dotýkal se Kurta a Kurt zase jeho (a co na tom, že jen v myšlenkách, však vždy byly jako živé!), ale tentokrát v tom nebylo nic smyslného, žádné postranní úmysly. Sahal na něj jak nejopatrněji uměl, protože Kurtova bolístka byla velká – při pádu si sedřel pořádný kus kůže na předloktí, rýha začínala těsně pod loktem a táhla se osm nebo deset centimetrů. Nebyla hluboká, ale i tak ze začátku vydatně krvácela.

Upozornil ho, že použije dezinfekci a doslova viděl, jak chlapec zatnul zuby. Když zranění postříkal, nevydal ani hlásku. Měl sto chutí ho pohladit po tváři a pochválit za odvahu. Neudělal to. Když došlo na reálnou interakci s Hummelem, byl z něj najednou plachý kluk.

"Až se to zahojí," řekl, "bude z toho jen silniční lišej. A na obličeji taky."

Kurt se zhrozil a chňapl po zpětném zrcátku. "Co mám na ob– ale ne!"

To Davida rozesmálo. Krémy a pleťové masky s sebou bohužel nevozil, takže věděl, že s tímhle problémem nepomůže.

"Proč se mi–" začal Kurt ublíženě, ale David stále pracoval na jeho ruce – konečně ji obvazoval – a tak se raději vrátil k péči o svou odřenou tvář. V zájmu vlastního zdraví se Davida, který měl prsty na právě nejcitlivější části jeho těla, nechtěl nějak dotknout. Na konci školního roku sice přijal jeho omluvu a věřil, že to byla pravděpodobně nejupřímnější slova, která zatím vypustil z úst, ale nemohlo být na škodu uchovávat si pořád určitý odstup okořeněný špetkou zdravé nedůvěry.

"Potřeboval bych to umýt," ozval se Kurt, když se znepokojeně odvrátil tvář od zrcátka. "Mám tam zadřený písek. A co tady vlastně děláš, Karofsky?"

"Obvazuju ti ruku, jestli nevidíš."

Kurt převrátil oči (ale tak, aby si toho Dave nevšiml), zatímco se fotbalista přesunul k jeho nohám; poklekl v otevřených dveřích auta a vyhrnul Kurtovi nohavice, aby mu zkontroloval kolena. Zpěvák to k jeho překvapení snášel zcela netečně, možná byl ještě trochu perplex z úderu do hlavy.

"Přijel jsi mě sem pozdravit nebo co?"

"Tak něco," připustil David. Křečovitě sevřel ruce na Kurtových kotnících (než si uvědomil, že tohle gesto už přesahuje neviditelné mantinely přípustnosti a měl by ho zase rychle pustit) a zadíval se na své nohy. Kdoví proč ho napadlo, že teď, v Kurtově přítomnosti, by si nemohl sundat botasky. "Jedu k Azimiovi, máme se koukat... na porno. Prej má... _ňáký nový s dobrejma buchtama_," použil slova svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Cítil, jak upřeně ho Kurt ze svého místa na sedadle spolujezdce pozoruje a nechápe, proč mu to vypráví. Oči se k němu odvážil zvednout až po několika dlouhých desítkách sekund – připadal si jako pejsek Dave, co u svého páníčka prosí pohledem o odpuštění a rozhřešení.

"Máš tohle ještě pořád zapotřebí, Davide?"

Konečně ho oslovil jménem.

"Nevím, asi jo, když tam jedu," pokrčil rameny a zase pokorně sklopil hlavu. Nebyl hoden pohledu Kurtových jasných, hrdých, bojovných očí, když on sám po něm pošilhával jako ten zmiňovaný pes. "Ale vlastně bych tě měl spíš odvézt do nemocnice na pohotovost." To by mu hodně ulehčilo situaci a taky přichystalo mnohem, mnohem lepší společnost než tu Azimiovu. Hlavně kdyby Kurt chtěl, aby s ním přečkal utrpení v čekárně. Dostal by strach z ošetření a nechal by se držet za ruku.

Hloupost. Kurt by se nejspíš nebál. Byl mnohem odvážnější než David. Ve všem.

Nový pasažér měl jasno: "Do nemocnice nechci."

"Dovol mi aspoň odvézt tě domů."

"Ne! Tam... taky ne."

Takže se něco stalo, proto ta Kurtem vyhledaná samota, melancholická chvilka uprostřed opuštěného hřiště. David netušil, jestli se smí zeptat na detaily. Zvednul se, začínala ho brnět kolena, obešel kapotu a nasedl za volant vedle Kurta. Nechal otevřené dveře, kabinou proudil svěží podvečerní vzduch. Doufal, že mu přinese nějaké chytré myšlenky.

"Co je s tebou? Proč se vlastně tváříš tak–"

"Jak?" skočil mu Kurt do řeči.

"No, smutně. Vypadáš smutně." Vyzrál na to, naťukl to oklikou.

Zpěvák se zadíval na své ruce, roztáhl všechny prsty a chvíli to vypadalo, že jeden po druhém počítá. Zřejmě jen skládal dohromady vhodnou větu. "Urazil mě."

"Kdo?"

"No kdo asi. Blaine, ty tupče."

"To ale nemusíš začít urážet ty mě," zahučel Karofsky ublíženě. Založil si ruce na prsou – obranný postoj.

"Promiň." V kabině se rozhostilo nepříjemné ticho. Davidovi došlo, že by měl něco říct. Ne ledaco, ale něco, čím by Kurta utěšil, trochu mu zvedl náladu. Samozřejmě ho nic nenapadalo. Nevěděl, jakými slovy se hojí potíže s přítelem. A pak najednou, než to mohl zastavit, mu uteklo: "Je to kretén."

Kurt na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Poprvé od toho potupného přiznání zvedl oči ze země a pronikavě zkoumal Daveovu tvář, jako by ho ta slova podivně uspokojila a teď čekal, co přijde dál.

"Asi... promiň. Ale stejně si to myslím. Nemá tě co urážet," prohlásil David rozhodně.

"To ne."

"Co ti řekl? Teda... jestli o tom chceš mluvit."

Kurt pokrčil rameny – zbývalo mu něco jiného? "Není to poprvé, co si o mně myslí, že nejsem dost hezký. Nebo spíš... sexy."

Dave zalapal po dechu – naštěstí jenom v duchu. Andersonovi totálně přeskočilo, dneškem to bylo oficiální. Už když ho viděl na McKinley poprvé mu bylo jasné, že tenhle kluk je blbec, a v tomhle měl David na lidi čuch. Jen vytušil, že teď nebyla moc vhodná chvíle to Kurtovi předhazovat.

"Ale to je jedno," pokračoval Kurt a hlas se mu nepatrně zadrhával, jako by někde hluboko bojoval s propuknutím v pláč, "stejně se se mnou asi bude chtít rozejít."

Davida polil ledový pot. A ne proto, že by se venku ochladilo.

"Ne, ne, ne. Teď mě dobře poslouchej, Princezno," použil po dlouhé době nechvalně proslulou přezdívku – teď v ní však bylo cosi něžného a Kurt se poprvé v životě necítil uražený. "Blbej Blaine Anderson ani nikdo jinej se nerozejde s Kurtem Hummelem. Ne, ne, to ty by ses měl rozejít s ním. Co si myslí, že je lepší než ty?"

"Teď zníš jako můj táta," upozornil ho Kurt s přívětivým úsměvem a byl zvláštně dojatý. David vypadal rozohněně jako bojovník za práva zvířat, odhodlaně a... vážně. "Ale poslouchá se to dobře," uznal. Byl v tu chvíli úplně přikrčený, ještě menší než obvykle, choulil se stejně jako na prolézačce na hřišti, jen s tím rozdílem, že teď to vypadalo, jako by ho sedadlo Davidova náklaďáčku chtělo jedním hltnutím pozřít. S krvavými odřeninami na obličeji navíc působil jako bezradný zatoulaný chlapeček. Prostě v Davidovi vzbuzoval hluboko potlačované ochranitelské pudy a ty potřeboval nějak setřást, takže nastartoval auto a mírně sešlápl plyn. Neobešlo se to bez komentáře.

"Počkat – kam jedeme?"

"Vezmu tě na výlet."

"Počkej! Ne, Karofsky! Ne! Zastav!" vyrážel ze sebe Kurt a málem dupnul na brzdu místo Davida. Takhle by je zanedlouho zabil. Dave si uvědomil, že Kurt má pravděpodobně strach – jako zvířátko, které zavřete do krabice s dírami a přitom ho chcete bez ohrožení převézt ke zvěrolékaři. Nemožné.

Zvednul ruce z volantu a kdyby nosil po kapsách bílou vlajku, vytáhl by i tu. Takže ještě jednou a tentokrát lépe: "Můžu tě vzít na výlet?"

Nemohl, to bylo jasné hned, stačilo vidět Kurtovu napjatou tvář a nervózní tik v levém víčku. Přesto se zpěvák přemohl, zvážil všechny možnosti odpovědi a nakonec z nich vybral protiotázku: "Kam?"

"Na místo, kde to mám rád." Jak jinak. "A kam jezdím, když chci být sám." Ale Hummel s ním nechtěl být o samotě, to bylo jasně vidět. Dodal tedy ještě: "Ne-nebojíš se mě, že ne? Protože já ti nic neudělám. Věříš mi?" Měl by. Protože Dave se uvnitř otřásal němými vzlyky jen při představě, že se Kurtovi ještě pořád nahání strach.

"Jo," uznal Kurt neochotně a založil si ruce na prsou. Vypadalo to, že se snaží působit jako hrdina, ale že ve skutečnosti uvnitř vibruje napětím a obavami z toho, co přijde dál.

"Vážně by se ke mně dnes večer měli všichni kluci přestat chovat jako debilové."

To se Davida dotklo, málem nahlas vykřikl "No dovol?". Spolknul ta slova do žaludku a dodal jen: "Ošetřil jsem tě."

"Vždyť já vím."

A po chvíli (byl džentlmen – jen ať má Kurt na rozmyšlenou): "Pojedeme teda?"

"Asi jo. Takhle," poukázal na košili s několika nepravidelnými krvavými puntíky, "domů nemůžu. A navíc je tam Blaine."

Dave nastartoval. Pokolikáté už dnes? Stáhnul okénko na maximum, aby Kurt nenabyl dojmu, že se v kabině a Davidově přítomnosti dusí.

"Chceš... chceš o tom ještě mluvit?"

Kurt pokrčil rameny a zadíval se ven. Ujeli notný kus, blížili se k samému okraji Limy, nechali za sebou velký šedivý komplex Lima Mall, pokračovali po Ellida Road dál k severozápadu, až míjeli jen rodinné domky s velkými zahradami a i ty už pomalu řídly. Každý další byl obklopen větším a větším pozemkem, až nakonec vyrazili na boční cesty do prostranství luk, lánů a polí. Osaměli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Druhá část, ve které budeme pozorovat mraky a taky dělat něco víc**

Road trip snů pokračoval na sever od Limy. Ne že by vyjeli do světa. Dave si sice v nestřežených chvílích představoval, že je úplně volný a nemá žádné závazky jako školu nebo povinnost hlásit pozdní návraty rodičům, a právě unáší Kurta Hummela na dobrodružnou, romantickou cestu po Státech, ale věděl, že takhle růžově si to malovat nemůže. Ale jako náctiletý kluk přece mohl libovolně snít, ne?

Zastavila je stěna vysoké, neudržované ostřice a začátek dozrávajícího obilného lánu. Kolem vřeštěli cvrčci a Kurt podaroval Davea jedním úsečným a nedůvěřivým pohledem. Asi nečekal, že ho obklopí tolik čerstvého vzduchu najednou a usínající krajina.

"To už jsme tady?"

"No," pokývl David rozpačitě. Bylo mu jasné, že Kurt by ho tipoval spíš na nějaké opuštěné fotbalového hřiště nebo sportovní bar a sám uznal, že nevypadá zrovna jako kluk, co se chodí uklidňovat procházkami v přírodě. Tady mu to ale přirostlo k srdci. Zastavoval se tu, když chtěl přemýšlet, vyčistit si hlavu a taky to bylo jediné místo, kde dokázal plakat. Občas to na něj přišlo – obzvlášť po událostech ve škole, na maturitním plese, nebo když z auta zahlédl ve městě šťastného Kurta s přítelem a mrzelo ho, že je sám a sám taky zůstane, nikdy si nikoho nenajde, protože je jen kluk z malého města, který ještě pořád skrývá svou sexualitu před rodiči, je tlustý a smrdí mu nohy.

Kurt se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Kromě toho, že viděli téměř nekonečnou zeleň, dohlédli až k rozsvěcující se Limě. "Pěkné," řekl a začal se bouřlivě drbat na předloktích, jako by ho za tu krátkou chvíli, co stál mimo bezpečí kabiny auta, pobodalo už několik desítek komárů. "A co teď tady?"

David přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Tím pohybem se ke Kurtovi nepatrně naklonil a menší chlapec uhnul do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Najednou mu připadalo, že celá jeho snaha vyšla vniveč. Odebral se tedy od Kurta (přeci mu nebude překážet v osobním prostoru) a vyhoupl se na okraj korby náklaďáčku. Možná by mohl předstírat, že je tam sám a utřídit si v hlavě myšlenky ohledně Megan, ale nedalo mu to.

"Nevěřil jsi té omluvě, co?" promluvil směrem k Limě a přitom ke Kurtovi, kterého nechal za zády. Musel si na odpověď chvíli počkat – o to víc ho překvapilo, že se pak Kurt dobelhal až k němu a po chvíli, kdy se snažil vydrápat nahoru za Davidem, ho vybídl, aby mu pomohl. Nemohl se s naraženou kostrčí vybičovat k prudšímu pohybu.

Posadil se vedle něj a vzdychl. Dave netušil, jestli lítostí nebo bolestí.

"Promiň, měl jsem špatné odpoledne."

"To já taky," nezůstával David pozadu. "Chceš o tom mluvit?"

"Však jsem říkal... problémy s klukem," nakousl Kurt.

U mě zase problémy s holkou, chtěl se jen tak namátkou zmínit Dave, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel. Seděl tu vedle Kurta (dělilo je jen několik centimetrů, Kurt byl nezvykle přítulný) a poslední, co chtěl: mluvit o ženách. Navíc byl mnohem lepší posluchač než řečník. Pozoroval, jak se Kurtovi na předloktích ježí chloupky s každým závanem podvečerního větru a neměl slov.

"Nutí mě, abych se s ním vyspal. Nutí."

David z okraje auta málem spadl. Kurt byl zticha dobré dvě, tři minuty a pak z něj najednou vypadlo tohle – dneska byl prostě šílenější než kdy jindy. Nejdřív mu usiluje o život svým vrháním se z výšin, pak svou rozkošností a teď prostým oznámením sexuálního nátlaku. Takhle se jedná s prodejnýma klukama z ulice, ne s Kurtem Hummelem!

"Já ti nevím, Davide, ty jsi mě taky zrovna nenosil na rukou."

Ale ne! "Já to řekl nahlas... že jo?"

Kurt jen přikývl. Zahanbený intimním přiznáním sledoval špičky svých parádnických kožených polobotek se zdobně perforovanou špičkou. David chvíli přemýšlel, jestli se vyptávat. Mlčení ho od toho odrazovalo.

Nakonec se Kurt rozpovídal i bez povzbuzování a byl z toho natrpklý příběh nečekaně nevyrovnaného vztahu.

"Řekl mi, že jestli na to nejsem připravený, tak nejspíš nejsem ani připravený s někým opravdu chodit. Na to už jsem neuměl reagovat, a tak jsem radši utekl. Dál už to znáš."

"Stejně, umm... má to tvoje vyprávění spoustu mezer," upozornil ho David a nejradši by jej objal, ale Kurt byl napjatý jako by seděl na jehlách.

"Vždyť já nemám nic proti... tělesnému sblížení," soukal ze sebe zpěvák, "ale nechci zatím dělat _to_. A Blaine chce právě _to_."

_"__To_?"

"No... jo."

"Co _to_?"

Kurt vyvalil oči. "Davide!" Znělo to jako varování. "Nedonutíš mě to říct."

"Nejsem v těchhle záležitostech zrovna sběhlý."

"To ani já!"

"Má to co dělat s... uhm, zadními vrátky?"

Jeho společník zalapal po dechu tak hlučně, že Davida, zabraného do hlubokých úvah o možnostech sexu mezi dvěma muži, téměř polekal. "Nemůžu uvěřit, žes právě řekl něco takového!"

"Nebuď taková fajnovka a radši to vyklop."

Když si byl jistý, že je tady v polích, několik kilometrů za Limou, opravdu nikdo neuslyší, vypadlo z něj konečně: "Ano, má to co dělat s, s... tím příšerným výrazem, co jsi použil."

Neměl se k pokračování, tak David navázal logickou myšlenkou: „Tak to nejdřív zkuste opačně, když ty nechceš." Věděl, že u různých párů to bylo všelijak, ale takhle by na to šel on. Jednoduché, ne?

Kurt se uchechtl a zahoupal nohama ve vzduchu. "Ne, to Blaine odmítá. A navíc, ta představa, že... no, však víš..." koktal a Dave ho nakrčením ramen přesvědčil, že ne, opravdu neví, co se v jeho načesané hlavince odehrává, "...že svůj – strkám – někomu – do... tak ta mě až tak nebere." Kurt mluvil pomalu a pečlivě vážil každé slovo. David se musel zasmát. S tímhle on rozhodně problém neměl, večer co večer bylo "strkám – svůj – Kurtovi – do –" vrcholnou představou jeho autoerotických seancí. Ale teď by to nepřiznal ani kdyby ho mučili.

"Jak už jsem řekl, stejně se se mnou kvůli tomu nejspíš rozejde. Odmítám ho už moc dlouho. Sám naznačil, že si může najít i lepšího."

Lepšího? Jak jako lepšího?

"Někoho, kdo bude atraktivnější a nebude se tak zdráhat... v posteli. Že se vůbec divím!" vykřikl pak zlostně. „Vybral si mě až potom, co mu jeho vysněný Jeremiah dal košem, a potom, co zjistil, že s Rachel to není ono."

David se začínal ztrácet. Netušil, kdo je Jeremiah a neznal jinou Rachel než Berryovou ze školy, ale proč by s tou chtěl někdo chodit? A proč by Anderson řekl Kurtovi, že není atraktivní? Svět nedával smysl.

"Nesnáším vztahy," posteskl si Kurt a začal s podrobnostmi. Pověděl svému novému kamarádovi všechno, jako by se dobře znali několik dlouhých let. O tom, jak Blaine na plachého Kurta čekal a čekal a když ho to přestalo bavit, pozvolna začal nejdřív s nátlakem, pak s popichováním Kurtova sebevědomí. Po začátku prázdnin už to bylo samé "No tak, Kurte, mně přece nevadí, že nejsi úplně dokonalý a vysportovaný jako ostatní kluci. Já tě přece miluju, i když máš oplácané boky a toho by sis měl vážit, protože ne každému by se to líbilo".

Anderson byl zralý na ránu. Dave si byl jistý, že se svým metrákem – který by se dozajista nelíbil každému – by ho zadupal do země jako kámen v prachu u cesty. Podíval se na Kurtův útlý pas a pak své břicho. Na osmnáctiletého měl pořádný pupek. Vadilo by to Kurtovi? Nekázal vodu a nepil víno?

A pak najednou – David musel pomalu vdechnout a vydechnout pokaždé, kdykoliv na ten zlomový moment večera později vzpomínal – Kurt domluvil, hluboce se uvolnil, ta změna byla přímo viditelná, a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Fotbalista se dlouhou dobu ani nepohnul, všechno se v něm sevřelo, zatnul ruce do okraje korby a když se odvážil podívat Kurtovi do tváře, bylo v ní poprvé za ten večer bezstarostné, dětské prázdno. Zíral přes nažloutlou clonu západu slunce někam nad Limu a pokojně oddechoval. Vypadalo to jako krátké dřímnutí s otevřenýma očima.

"Máš měkké rameno," řekl najednou. "Pohodlné."

Něco takového David ještě nikdy neslyšel. Zvláštně mu to polichotilo, i když pohodlné rameno asi nebylo zrovna znamenitým tělesným rysem. Slušelo se poděkovat?

Navzdory poslednímu prohlášení se Kurt napřímil – a Daveovi to bylo okamžitě líto –, protáhl se a pak si lehnul naznak, jednu nohu pokrčil a ruce si založil na prsou. Jako by se kočka vyvalovala na sluncem rozpálené plechové korbě.

"Dneska budou pěkně vidět hvězdy."

"Umm, to asi jo," udělal David.

"V Limě to přes ten světelný smog moc nejde."

"Hmm." Výborně, Karofsky, napadlo ho, tvé vyjadřovací schopnosti jsou dnes večer opravdu na úrovni. Jenže tomu nedovedl pomoct, v krku měl knedlík a na hvězdy zapomněl hned, jak uviděl Kurta uloženého na zádech, s břichem trochu propadlým a očima přivřenýma. Hned by se natáhl vedle něj, ale čekal na vyzvání.

Kurt jako by mu četl myšlenky. Pozvedl zápěstí a poklepal na místo vedle svého boku. Dave se tam vrhl jako cvičený špic, nadšeně, jen trochu těžkopádně. Leželi beze slova, vzduch kolem nich vlhnul plížící se nocí. David už to nemohl vydržet – ten mlčenlivý smutek, trapný okamžik, kdy Kurt čekal nějaké utěšování a fotbalista si s ním nevěděl rady, rámus cvrčků... Nakonec kývl bradou směrem k obloze a ukázal prstem.

"Hele, támhlety mraky vypadají jako Andersonova přiblblá obočí."

Kurt se zahihňal jako malá holčička. Očividně mu to zvedlo náladu – to zase pošimralo ego Davidovi. Kolikrát už se mu podařilo Kurt upřímně rozesmát? Správně, ani jednou. Ve všech ostatních oblacích už sice viděl jen... mraky, ale stačilo mu, že se aspoň jednou trefil přímo do černého. Na chvíli si připadal jako Kurtova pravá spřízněná duše.

Kurta to zjevně chytlo. Jeho ruka vystřelila do vzduchu

Za chvíli to bylo samé "tenhle", "támhle" a "ten vypadá jako..." a David ani nevěděl, že Kurt má tak divokou představivost a širokou slovní zásobu. Byl naprosto k nezastavení. Viděl na nebi i to, co neexistovalo.

Asi u dvanáctého oblaku přestal David dávat pozor a zaměřil se na Kurtovu tvář. Jak kdyby to najednou ani nebyl Hummel – ten kluk, co se ve škole nosil po chodbách jako aristokrat a na všechny se díval shora. Hlavně na bezprizorní druh jakým byli školní sportovci. A teď mu nevadilo vedle jednoho ležet na tvrdé korbě náklaďáku a věnovat se tak infantilní činnosti.

David si byl jistý, že ho naprosto fatálně a šíleně miluje. A taky si byl jistý, že poprvé své pocity bez bázně pojmenoval. Takže přišel čas to oslavit a... zpečetit.

Vzepřel se na lokti a trochu se nad Kurta nahnul – ne moc, aby ho nevyplašil, ale taky ne málo, aby to zpěvák neměl za nějaké bezvýznamné kamarádské gesto.

Kurt, jediná osoba, po které toužil a nenechavý sen každé druhé noci, ležel pod ním na plošině jeho vlastního náklaďáčku, napjatý a přece tak dychtivý a nedočkavý, naservírovaný jako nejdelikátnější chod večera Davidu Karofskymu přímo pod nos. Nedovedl si představil, že by teď promeškal takovou příležitost.

"Můžu tě políbit?" zeptal se, myslel, že snad svůdně, ale vyšlo to z jeho úst jako syrové zachraptění. Asi se i trochu třásl, protože Kurt se najednou usmíval – ne, smál se, a to přímo jemu. Ale usmíval se i přes to, že rudé, zasychající krusty odřenin na jeho tváři táhly kůži při každém pohybu mimických svalů.

"–no. Ale, ale–" stačil vykoktat, než Davida ovládla mladická dychtivost, "tentokrát správně."

Jak mu to říkali odmala doma? Když si budeš věřit, určitě se ti to povede. Sesunul se na kolena a pak nad Kurta, aby ho uvěznil pod nově vytvořeným mostem ze svých paží a trupu. Trvalo to jen několik vteřin, než ho přišpendlil mezi své tělo a kovovou podlážku. Jak to bývalo ve filmech? Naklonit se a sebevědomě přitisknout ústa na přitažlivé rty druhého herce, Kurta Hummela? Zkušenost říkala, že příliš přemýšlení spíš škodí, a tak se prostě naklonil dopředu a zmocnil se úst pod sebou.

Dotek to byl horký a hebký, pak trochu mokrý a kluzký, když se špičky jejich jazyků dotkly. Cítil, jak sebou Kurt pod jeho tíhou trhnul, ale nesnažil se ho shodit, pro Davida to bylo znamení – vztáhnul ruce k jeho tváři a z obou stran ji uchopil. Když Kurt ucítil to něžné sevření od velkého muže, úplně ho to pobláznilo – otevřel ústa tak ochotně a široce, že do sebe oba dva nečekaně zapadli jako dva dílky skládanky.

Tak tohle je opravdický polibek, pomyslel si David. Všechno kolem utichlo a bylo slyšet jen tichoučké mlaskání jejich úst a měkké šustění látky. V té chvíli nehvízdal vítr, nepohybovaly se hlavičky klasů a umlklo večerní rojení hmyzu. Kurt líbal fantasticky – přesně jak si David myslel. Byl v tom omamný rytmus a přirozený talent. Chutnal trochu po kávě a taky po sladkých croissantech. Bylo by to dokonalé další minutu, kdyby–

"Jau."

Jen kdyby Davidův neposedný palec nepřejel po Kurtově tváři přes čerstvý, citlivý strup. Trochu ho odtrhnul a zpěvákovi se to rozhodně nelíbilo. Přes lícní kost se mu k uchu rozeběhla úzká stroužka krve.

To ale neznamenalo, že by se Daveovi chtělo přestat. Kapku setřel a začal se mu omlouvat líbnutími všude po tvářích. Doputoval k jeho krku a jemně olizoval a sál – ale opatrně, aby nezanechal stopy. Nikdy by si o sobě nepomyslel, že dokáže být tak něžný. Vždy měl za to, že jeho ústa s tenkými rty jsou tvrdá, ruce hrubé a tělo dusivě těžké, ale Kurt si ani na jedno nestěžoval. Dokonce – když na něj David jemně nalehl a jejich klíny spojilo tělesné teplo a tlak – poprvé zasténal.

Už se nedalo zahálet, ale Dave byl tak duchapřítomný, aby jim společnou zkušenost zpříjemnil. Na krátký okamžik Kurta opustil – chlapec po něm vztáhl ruce, jako by o něj nechtěl přijít – a vynesl z vnitřku auta dvě pletené deky. Ustlal pro ně na korbě lůžko. S tím improvizovaným hnízdečkem lásky okamžitě zapomněli na nějaké pozorování mraků nebo hvězd. Kurtova náruč Davida pevně sevřela. Pak si ve spěchu rozepnul několik vrchních knoflíčků u košile – byla to pozvánka. Dave se k nově odhalené kůži poslušně sklonil, Kurtovo hrdlo, prohlubeň mezi klíčními kostmi a kousek hrudníku byly stejně lákavé jako jeho rty.

"Ježíš, Kurte," sténal a neúnavně ho pokrýval polibky. Jeho kůže chutnala trochu slaně od potu a trochu trpce po zbytcích parfému. Nemohl se ho nabažit. Omamovala ho směs endorfinu a serotoninu. Věděl, že by jeho ruce neměly, ale stejně je nedovedl odradit od plánu osvobodit z dírek ještě několik dalších knoflíků a pak z Kurta košili stáhnout jako slupku z cibule.

Kontratenor ho zarazil a oba je zručně přetočil. David se nebránil, naopak – s vděkem přijal Kurtovo vedení, zůstal pod ním ležet a snažil se zachytit každý signál, který by mu poradil, co dál. Kdyby měl trochu času na rozmýšlení, tak by si věděl rady, ale Hummel mu seděl na klíně a nevědomky (nebo ne?) mu tisknul tvrdý penis pod kovovými zoubky poklopce. Úpěl bolestí a Kurt si to vykládal jako jazyk milostný, který vyluzoval, protože mu rukama přejížděl po hrudníku a břiše sem a tam.

Daveovi zatrnulo. Musel pod dlaněmi cítit každou oblinu tuhého tuku, jenž z něj dělal hromotluka a nezastavitelné beranidlo na fotbalovém hřišti, ale teď a tady? Akorát oplácaného, tuhými chlupy porostlého zoufalce z Limy. V jednom okamžiku mu to začalo být dokonce nepříjemné a měl nutkání ze sebe Kurtovy všetečné ruce setřást, ale zpěvák veškeré jeho pochybnosti vyřešil za něj: jednoduše mu vyhrnul triko až k ramenům, krátce se na něj podíval, živočišně se k němu přitiskl trup na trup a znovu se mu zakousl do úst.

Takže Kurt očividně chtěl a z Davida jako by opadla veškerá nezvaná nejistota. K Megan byl toho dne určitě něžnější, ale s Hummelem to bylo jiné, nemohl se dočkat až se dotknou kůži na kůži a on ho zulíbá od hlavy k patě jako nějaký předmět hodný adorování.

Košili z něj téměř strhal. Kurt se zatím nebránil, ale s kalhotami to rozhodně bylo horší.

"Počkej," zdráhal se svléknout a David přemýšlel, co v tom může být. Snad si zase nedělal hlavu z toho, co mu pověděl blbec Anderson. "Trochu se stydím a nejsem... nejsem nijak zvlášť pěkný. Mám ho, no, docela mal–"

Dave se mu přisál na rty, naštěstí se mu to povedlo včas, a připomněl mu, ať je zticha, že by ho měl radši líbat, než mluvit. Pak se mu konečně podařilo z něj nohavice, co byly jako druhá kůže, stáhnout a... a... tolik krásy najednou ještě neviděl. Ani ve sprchách fotbalového týmu zatím nikdy nebyl tak u vytržení – určitě za to mohlo i to, že do Kurta byl blázen už dlouho a hormony mu právě v hlavě (a v rozkroku) pořádaly malou oslavu.

"Jsi nádherný," dostal ze sebe konečně a honem k tomu půvabu vztáhnul ruce. Přejel mu po bocích a stehnech, jako by dotvarovával sochu z poddajné hlíny, nemohl se nabažit toho, jak byl Kurt hladký (na dotyk i v tvarech) a postavou pořád ještě vypadal spíš jako chlapec než muž, chloupky mu řídce rostly jen od kolenou dolů a v klíně neměl nic než holou kůži. Potlačil smích – to si mohl myslet, že Kurt bude k tělesnému ochlupení tam dole nesmiřitelný. Celý on. Zbožňoval všechny tyhle čistě hummelovské detaily. V klidu byl opravdu malý, ale David si byl jistý, že vyroste a bude akorát. Vždyť i on sám měl zcela průměrný americký penis a věřil, že se jeho vysněný milenec zlobit nebude.

Kurt nebyl obřezaný, růžová špička údu vykukovala z objetí úzké, hedvábné kůže – něco takového viděl David na vlastní oči poprvé a ihned se mu to zalíbilo. Okamžitě chtěl poznat, jak to funguje. Určitě to znamenalo, že Kurt bude o dost citlivější. Nejradši by ho vzal do ruky hned, ale milostný úzus diktoval předehru a jak znal Kurta (ve skutečnosti moc ne, ale i z toho mála stačil leccos pochopit), tak i pomalejší rozjezd.

Shodil ze sebe oblečení a chvíli jen tak oplácel Kurtovi pohled. Pak se začali hladit – Hummel měl jemné ruce, skoro jako Megan, ale používal je úplně jinak než ona. Byl zdráhavější, ale jeho dotyky byly pevnější, nedotýkal se ho jako pírka, ale jako velkého kusu dřeva, které je potřeba chytit oběma rukama.

Pomalu se k sobě posouvali, až si konečně sesedli těsně k sobě, oba s nohama roztaženýma tak, že se klíny téměř dotýkali. David už si vážně nemohl pomoct – Kurt ještě pořád nebyl plně vzrušený a on se na to nemohl dívat. Vztáhl nedočkavou dlaň, sebevědomě ji sevřel kolem jeho pohlaví a zkusmo ho polaskal. Úžasné! Přísahal by, že klučičí tělo zná, ale tohle bylo něco zcela jiného. Připadal si jako panna, co se poprvé dotýká muže. Kurt mu zapadnul akorát do ruky, zrovna tak, aby ven ze sevřené dlaně vykukovala jen špička žaludu, ale byl úplně jiný než David. Tak nějak příjemnější na dotek, teplejší a hebčí.

Nevěřícně pozoroval, jak se Daveova ruka pohybuje sem a tam a nabírá na tempu. Pak několikrát zavzdychal – co to, Davidovi připadalo, že nespokojeně a zpanikařil, málem se stáhnul – a přiložil na pracující ruku dlaň, aby ji začal navádět. Dave neměl problém se přizpůsobit, ale Kurt byl pořád nespokojený, vrtěl zadkem na pletené dece a kroutil se pod jeho prsty jako červ. „Takhle ne," začal ho poučovat a zastavil ho. "Musíš... umm."

"Co? Chci to dělat dobře," slyšel David sám sebe, ale jen vzdáleně – hučelo mu v uších, to jimi vypouštěl páru, protože cítil, jak celý hoří, navíc mluvil do Kurtových úst, nedovedl se od nich odtrhnout, takže spíš jen mumlal. "Řekni mi, nestyď se."

"Umm," zopakoval Kurt. "Trochu míň."

Pak si David s úlekem uvědomil, že má hrozně drsné ruce. Od fotbalového míče, od práce na zahradě, vysušené létem. Zato hlavička Kurtova penisu byla jako z nejdražšího hedvábí. "Je to nepříjemné?"

"Vlastně trochu jo."

"Já... promiň." Byl vážně nemehlo. "Ukaž mi, jak to chceš."

Kurt se nově zadaného úkolu kupodivu chopil bez protestů. Začal vytoužené pohyby demonstrovat na Davidově pohlaví, hladil ho jen mezi prsty a dlouhými, téměř něžnými tahy, jako by bříšky prstů přejížděl po pravém kožichu. David zareagoval okamžitě.

"Na mě se ale musí trochu jinak..."

"Já vím," připomněl mu Kurt, že on je ten zkušený a umí to s ostatními muži. Teď, když byl konečně spokojený s výchovou svého učedníka, zvednul ruku k ústům a plivnul si do dlaně. David namáhavě polkl. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že Hummel dělá takové věci. Úd mu z toho obrazu zacukal, jako by mu v klíně ožil had, a než se nadál, nasadil Kurt pravidelné tempo a přítlak přesně podle Daveova gusta. Hádal, že to, co se mu líbilo nejvíc, bylo prostě obyčejné honění. Obyčejné honění pro obyčejného, všedního a žalostně průměrného kluka. Stačilo mu, že to dělal Kurt a byl v tom mistr – držel ho v pěsti a masíroval ho rychle a rázně, od kořene až po žalud a zase zpátky, určitě to měl natrénované z Andersona.

David vzdychal jako o život. Naráz pro něj existoval jen Hummel, jeho perfektní milenec pro dnešní noc, a i kdyby se kolem nich rozestavilo zvědavé publikum limských občanů, jemu by to bylo jedno. Protože Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Kurt ho honil a – páni, ten to uměl!

Snažil se ho přitom líbat, ale moc mu to nešlo. Každou chvílí se odtahoval, aby mohl nevěřícně hypnotizovat duet ruční práce, který se jim odehrával mezi klíny, pak zase Kurtovo břicho (vsedě se mu v úrovni pupíku nakrčil malý faldík, který David okamžitě zbožňoval), jeho subtilní, neopálený hrudník s plochými bradavkami, štíhlé nohy pokrčené kolem jeho tolik kontrastujících silných, ochlupených stehen.

Kurt se otřásl a Dave se rychle podíval dolů – zatím se neudělal, tak co to bylo? Pak se zaklepal znovu a krátce zajektal zuby. David se mu vysmekl a i když mu teplá, kluzká dlaň ihned chyběla, natáhl se pro svou týmovou bundu, co při zběsilém striptýzu skončila v rohu korby. Kurt ji ochotně přijal na ramena a vděčně se do ní zachumlal. Zatracené stydnoucí večery.

Snažil se Daveovi ten krátký rozpad harmonie vynahradit rozhodnými, téměř odbornými pohyby. Bylo to něco neuvěřitelného, Karofsky už se nedovedl soustředit na nic jiného než pulsování v penisu a Kurtovu těsnou, tvrdou dlaň. Vůbec netušil, jestli si ještě pořád počíná správně, tak, jak ho Kurt instruoval, a nedivil by se, kdyby ne. Ale dělal tohle poprvé, tak měl přece nárok na pár chyb.

Čím víc se Kurt přibližoval vlastnímu orgasmu, tím hlasitější byl a tím intenzivněji Davida třel. Najednou to bylo až nepříjemné, bolestivé, kontratenor ho za úd tahal, jako by se bál, že každou chvílí spadne do bezedné propasti. A pak nečekaně vyvrcholil a táhle, téměř žensky při tom sténal. Davea polil ruměnec: jestli se nějakou náhodou někdo objevil v okolních polích, teď už je bez pochyb musel slyšet. Kurt zněl obscénně jako z pornofilmu, ale přitom to bylo nefingované a přirozené. Myslel, že zpěváček vydrží ještě o chvilku dýl, aby své milostné snažení spojili v jednom fantastickém finálním okamžiku, ale tak ne. Bylo to v pořádku. Vyčerpaně se mu sesunul na hruď a David tam pro něj byl jako skála, které narostla náruč. Rozkošnicky otíral Kurtovo červené, citlivé pohlaví a mnul teplé, mazlavé semeno mezi prsty. Cítil se, jako by konečně naplnil nějaké drobné, ale ne nevýznamné životní poslání. Chlácholil Kurta juniora jemným hlazením do zaslouženého odpočinku a připadalo mu roztomilé, jak ani přes vyčerpávající orgasmus jeho spolupachatel smilstva neztrácel vidinu cíle a jeho ruka se po fotbalistově přirození pořád snaživě pohybovala. Popadal dech a pozvolna se vracel k původnímu tempu.

Davidovi už to málem bylo jedno – svůj dárek dostal a byl lepší, než ten na pětadvacátého od Santy. Kurt by se ani nemusel snažit a stejně by to byl nejhezčí zážitek jeho krátkého života. Nahoru, dolů. Lepší než Vánoce, když byl malý. Nahoru, dolů. Lepší, než vyhrát s Titány okresní šampionát. Nahoru, dolů. Lepší než... Explodoval a hlasy v hlavě mu zmlkly.

"Ježíš, K-Kurte, aa-ooohh!"

Nečekal to tak brzo, ale Kurt náhle uplatnil neznámý pohyb, už se ho levou rukou nedržel za rameno, ale popadl do hrsti jeho varlata a citlivě je promnul. Postříkal Kurtovi břicho a pár kapek dopadlo i na jeho – teď teda spíš Kurtovu – červenou bundu. Napadlo ho, že ji nebude moct dát vyprat své mámě.

Zůstali sedět zhroucení, zaklesnutí do sebe jako dva podepřené pytle žita, a oddechovali si do ramen. Pak znovu přišly polibky. Utahané, pomalé, labužnické polibky. Bylo jim jasné, že rodičovskou večerku už nestihnou, takže si s nimi dávali načas. V duchu dělal výčet (když už konečně mohl normálně myslet): náhoda mu přála, po katastrofickém odpoledni (a taky školním roku, ale Kurt se dušoval, že je vše odpuštěno) potkal svou tajnou lásku, pofoukal jí bebíčka a pomiloval se s ní pod otevřeným nebem, takže najednou už nebyla tak tajná. Kdo by se mohl pochlubit něčím podobným?

"Ježíši, Kurte," zopakoval a chvíli poslouchal rytmus jeho dechu a taky zvuky kolem, protože teď, před závěrečným přiznáním, nestál o žádné diváky. "...já tě miluju."

Odpověď přišla vzápětí, ale že by Davea potěšila? To ne. "Shh, tohle neříkej." Menší mladík ani nezvedl oči, otíral se Davidovi o prohlubeň mezi krkem a ramenem a polaskal ho tam rty, snad aby se omluvil za zklamání, které mu uštědřil, když doznání neopětoval.

"Ale je to pravda."

Dobře. Tak teda radši bude mlčet.

"Líbilo se ti to aspoň?"

Tomu se Kurt upřímně zasmál. Jak kdyby Davidovi právě nevylil štědré množství bílého semene přímo do dlaně. Co se skrývalo za úsměvem už Dave netušil. Litoval, že se do sexu vrhl tak bezhlavě, že podvedl Blainea? Kéž by si vzal k srdci jeho slova – potom, co udělal a co ti řekl, by ses měl rozejít ty s ním. Ale nezdálo se, že by Kurt řešil cokoliv z toho.

Byl mazlivý typ. Otíral se o Davidovo nahé tělo jako se kočka otírá o nohy a neustále ho líbal – na rty, na tváře, na ušní lalůčky, pak vzal do rukou jeho ruce a zulíbal i ty, prst po prstu a kloub po kloubu.

"Jsem unavený," oznámil. "Ty jsi mě unavil." Rozhlédl se kolem. "Všechen ten čerstvý vzduch mě unavil."

Unavit Hummela? Pěkná pochvala. David byl spokojený i bez odpovědí. Omotal kolem nich jednu z těžkých pletených dek – ještě že maminka měla takovou starost, když čas od času vypravovala svého manžela a syna na ryby. Červenec nečervenec, posledních pár dní se ochlazovalo a v tuhle pokročilou večerní hodinu, kdy světla už moc nebylo, útočila na jejich nahou pokožku úplně obyčejná, nepříjemná zima. Akorát tak na nastydnutí.

"Chceš už domů?"

Kurt se při tom návrhu dlouze rozmýšlel. "Zůstaňme ještě chvíli."

Takže žádný úprk zpět do náručí elegána z Westerville. Díkybohu za to.

Z chvíle se stalo deset minut, pak dvacet plných tichého hovoru o všem a ničem, když chvíle dosáhla třicítky, docházela témata a kromě noci na ně padala i únava. Při čtyřicáté minutě se Kurt snažil do objetí Davidovy veliké červené bundy vtisknout sebe i svého milence naráz a zahřát je tělesným sepětím. Chvíle nakonec přesáhla hodinu. Oči zavřeli před jedenáctou téměř naráz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Třetí část, ve které řekneme dobré ráno rodičům**

David Karofsky zažil už i lepší rána. Rád se probouzel ve své vyhřáté posteli, odpočatý a líný vstát, se stále jasnou vzpomínkou na pěkný sen s Kurtem v paměti. Zato tohle, to dnešní... patřilo k těm méně povedeným. Procitl rozbolavělý to podivného mezičasu mezi nocí a ránem, na východě už se mezi mraky začalo prodírat světlo, ale pořád ho nebylo dost, aby úspěšně rozmrkal šero a zpozoroval detaily Kurtovy tváře. Nemohl se pohnout, jako kdyby se z jeho zad stala jednolitá ocelová deska.

Uplynuvší noc se mu prohnala hlavou jako střela, která po sobě zanechává nevratné následky. O žádné smrtelné zranění však nešlo – cítil se tak dobře, tak... vítězně. Dave Karofsky, co konečně vyhrál nad svým urputným zápolením se sebou samým a taky vyhrál nad naparujícím se kocourkem z Daltonu. Poprvé se probudil a nepřipadal si jako nula z Limy. Poprvé a naposledy se probudil jako muž, co se zbavil svého panického outěžku.

Chtěl se ještě krátce pomazlit, než budou oba muset vstát a rozjet se do svých domovů, a tak se přivinul ke Kurtovým zádům a až v tu chvíli si uvědomil, že nepravidelné tiché zvuky nejsou tokání cvrčků, ale drkotání zubů. Kurt se třásl a David si nadával, protože až teď mu došlo, že během noci jako správný jedináček uzmul obě deky a leží v nich zabalený jako zámotek larvy, zatímco Kurt se na studené, plechové korbě povaluje jen v rozepnuté mikině a ledabyle natažených kalhotách. Otřásal se a mělce dýchal ústy a sem tam ze spánku tiše, nepravidelně kýchnul.

Davida polila hanba. Vždyť on mu tam zmrzne! Vyvlékl se ze střídmých pokrývek a začal „Kurte, Kurte, vzbuď se", jako by vteřiny nadělaly nějakou nevratnou škodu.

Podívalo se na něj nejprve jedno oko, pak druhé. Potom Kurt vydal zvuk zvířátka v posledním tažení a kýchnul znovu, tentokrát mnohem intenzivněji. Dave ho celou dobu přidržoval za ramena, dokonce mu pomohl do sedu jako nějakému mrzáčkovi, tak moc se cítil provinilý.

„Byli jsme tu celou noc," řekl Kurt nosově a nevěřícně. „Jak jsme mohli tak tvrdě usnout?"

Čerstvý vzduch a sex, napadlo Davida, ale nahlas neřekl nic, místo toho chytil Kurtovy ruce do svých a začala je třít a zahřívat. Korba byla navlhlá ranní rosou, zrovna tak deky a jejich oblečení. Čekala je pořádně nepohodlná cesta zpět do Limy.

„Je mi hrozně," pokračoval Kurt a otřel si nos. Nutně potřeboval kapesník, ale kdo by ho s sebou uprostřed července nosil. „Je léto, nemůžu být nemocný." Kurt vyslovoval to a jeho tělo říkalo zase ono. Dave mu osahal čelo a tváře – vypadalo to na lehkou teplotu, naštěstí nic, co by se nedalo zahnat pár tabletami aspirinu a vyhřátou postelí, ale chtěl ho co nejrychleji dostat do auta, pustit topení a odvézt na práh domova. Ani jemu nebylo nejlíp. Zalézt si tak s Kurtem do peřin a poctivě se vypotit...

„Ochlazuje se. Přijdou deště. Pojď. Nebo nás to tu ještě chytne."

Rozlámaní, nachlazení a zkřehlí se postavili na nohy do kypré prsti. Kurt vklouznul do náklaďáčku jako lasička, zabouchl za sebou dveře a z bezpečí kabiny, odkrojený od studeného vzduchu neprodyšným sklem, pozoroval fotbalistu, jak bojuje se spodním prádlem a kalhotami. David se soukal do navlhlých nohavic a vůbec mu to nešlo – pak na sobě ucítil pohled a opětoval ho, ale Kurt to ani nezaznamenal, tak upřeně sledoval jeho napínající se stehna a nezakryté pohlaví. Tak, a teď přemýšlí nad vším, k čemu se včera nechal strhnout, opakoval si David zhrozeně. Rychle si vytáhl trenýrky do pasu.

V autě, konečně po kontratenorově boku, se začal zajímat o nevyhnutelné.

„Nelituješ toho?"

„A ty?" oplatil mu Kurt otázkou.

„Co myslíš?" Vypadal snad, že by litoval? Zrovna on? Po úžasném milostném aktu se svou až doposud neopětovanou láskou? Ta myšlenka byla k smíchu. Hummel byl někdy zrovna tak nechápavý jako on. Rozsvítil si na jeho tvář malé světýlko nad zpětným zrcátkem. Vážně nevěděl, co říct. Byl ještě částečně ospalý, nevěděl, kolik je hodin, mdlý šerosvit mu v tom zrovna nepomáhal, nevěděl, jestli se s Kurtem bude ještě někdy bavit, jestli ho chlapec vůbec bude chtít vidět.

Chvíli jen tak seděli pohlcení vlastními myšlenkovými pochody a vypadalo to, jako by čekali na rozbřesk, aby jim osvítil cestu do města. Pak Kurt řekl něco zcela nečekaného: „To nedostanu ani pusu?"

David si v panice otřel rty – snad nikde neměl zaschlé sliny – a podíval se na Kurtova ústa zkřivená zklamáním. Úplně ho volala k sobě. Ale stejně tomu pořád nedovedl uvěřit.

„Kuráž," zopakoval Kurt kyselou mantru svého přítele a dodal Davidovi odvahy, aby se nahnul přes řadící páku a dál blíž k němu. „Večer jsi dělal mnohem ví–"

Políbil ho jen na koutek rtů, ale i to stačilo, aby ho umlčel. Kurt se pod jeho dotekem ošil a také se poprvé toho rána zasmál. „Škrábeš," okomentoval drhnutí ostrého koberce čerstvého strniště. A pak, když se Dave odtáhl: „Pojeďme už radši, ať se konečně můžeš oholit."

Najednou jako by ho zachvátila vlna provinění, podíval se dolů na sebe: ještě pořád měl na sobě jen Davidovu bundu, pod ní holý trup a na břiše naschlé své a Daveovy cákance včerejšího vyvrcholení. „Takhle nemůžu domů," prohlásil rozhodně. „Zastavíš prosím na nějaké benzínce? Potřebuju se aspoň umýt. A dát si kafe."

Davě měl lepší nápad. „Vezmu tě k nám. Rodiče budou ještě spát, můžeš se umýt, dám ti něco čistého na sebe a připravím horký čaj na cestu."

„Není to moc riskantní?"

„Je to riskantní. Ale lepší, než tě předhodit tvému tátovi takhle, ne?"

„Díky, Davide," usmál se Kurt přes veškeré fyzické obtíže a pohladil ho po zdrsnělé tváři. „Nelituju. Víš proč?"

„U-um," udělal fotbalista a visel očima Kurtovi na rtech, jen aby lačně zhltl každé další slovo. Byl si jistý, že zpěvák řekne něco moc hezkého.

„Protože jsem tě za jeden večer poznal mnohem líp než Blainea za půl roku."

* * *

><p>David byl zvláštně šťastný, že se právě chystá s Kurtem vkročit do dveří svého domova. To už znamenalo hodně. Uznával – pod příkrovem časného rána, kdy celý dům spal se to sice nedalo úplně počítat, ale mohl to brát aspoň jako přípravu. Jednou takhle přivede svého přítele – kéž by zrovna Kurta, ale to bylo zatím ve hvězdách – za denního světla a ve vší hrdosti představit rodičům.<p>

Držel ho kolem ramen a uvědomoval si, že s ním většinu času jedná jako s cukrovou panenkou, ale nemohl jinak. Kurt byl prokřehlý a Dave se bál, aby se mu v teple předsíně nerozpustil v rukou jako kopeček zmrzliny.

Jejich dům nepředstavoval žádný luxus, ale zařízený byl pěkně, střídmě, elegantně a fotbalista byl pyšný, když Kurta prováděl kolem otevřeného obývacího pokoje ke dveřím koupelny, míjel přitom stěnu obloženou policemi a nejrůznějšími druhy domovních květin, které si jeho matka – a třeba taky Kurtova budoucí tchýně – hýčkala a bez ustání se jim věnovala. Připadal si jako muž, který svému vysněnému kousek po kousku odhaluje jejich společnou budoucnost.

Rodiče spali v patře a Dave Kurta požádal, aby našlapoval tiše jako kočka. Zpěvák se nové situaci přizpůsobil rychle a po špičkách proklouzl do koupelny s grácií zkušeného zloděje. Tam se rozdělili. Nepotřeboval vést za ručičku, aby si odtočil teplou vodu, a tak se Dave vyšplhal do patra a do svého pokoje (jak jen by ho chtěl Kurtovi taky ukázat!) najít mu nové ošacení.

Na chvíli se zdržel a přemýšlel, jestli přeci jen nezariskovat a nepřivést Kurta i sem nahoru. Postavil by ho doprostřed a ukazoval: tak tohle je postel, na které o tobě snívám a na kterou tě jednou položím a zulíbám od hlavy k patě, tam je zase stůl, u kterého sedím, když jsi připojený na Facebook a já si představuju, co právě děláš a co komu asi píšeš, a pak taky tamta knihovna, kde je za Dnem trifidů schovaná plastová postavička ženicha a nevěsty, kterou jsem ti jednou vyrval z ruky...

A pak se rychle vrátil ke svému bojovému úkolu, protože vzpomínat na svou „dobu temna", jak to zčásti z žertu, zčásti ze zahanbení pojmenoval, mu bylo výsostně nepříjemné. Vybral Kurtovi čisté triko, které se kdysi při praní srazilo a jemu bylo malé, pár teplých ponožek a z nočního stolku tabletu aspirinu.

Kurtova košile byla nepoužitelná – propocená, ušpiněná od krve a příliš lehká do zataženého rána a Kurt jí bezradně žmoulal v rukou zrovna, když Dave vkročil zpět do koupelny. Vděčně přijal alternativu; jindy by se asi ošíval, ale tentokrát si Daveovo šedivé tričko navlékl bez řečí. Bylo to naposledy, co fotbalista toho dne spatřil slonovinovou kůži jeho trupu. Stačil tomu pohledu navyknout natolik, že se mu po něm okamžitě zastesklo. Na okamžik mu spočinul rukou na kříži – přesně takhle by se chtěl s Kurtem procházet po škole, v jedné ruce by mu nesl školní brašnu, druhou by ho držel kolem pasu – a pocítil třas.

„Tu mikinu si nech, pěkně jsi nastydl," konstatoval Dave zkroušeně. „A tohle si vem – na."

Pozvednul prsty s pilulkou ke Kurtovým ústům, vložil mu ji mezi rty a o špičku jeho ukazováku se při tom otřel Kurtův jazyk – ježíši, Kurte, tohle mi nedělej! Jak by si přál, aby to tentokrát byla jen fantazie a ne realita, potřeboval hormony udržet na uzdě a co nejdřív se z toho proklatého rána _po_ vzpamatovat.

„Měli bysme jít," řekl nakonec sám, když si Kurt užuž stoupal na špičky a nakláněl se dopředu, jako by snad sám vyžadoval polibek. Ne, že by o to David nestál – byl by nejradši, kdyby ho Kurt plnou vahou přitisknul ke zdi, přisál se na jeho ústa a chtěl z něj vycucnout všechen vzduch, ale na něco takového měl teď příliš velký strach a myšlenky mu poletovaly všude možně. Hlavně tedy v ložnici u zatím spících rodičů. Zatím. Proto musel Kurta popohánět a nechat si kvůli tomu ujít fantastické líbání.

„Potichu," připomněl ještě.

„Já vím," sykl Kurt, značně otrávený, unavený a zjedovatělý stoupající teplotou, „říkal jsi to už nejmíň desetkrát."

* * *

><p>Paula Karofskyho přilákaly zvuky. Slyšel hlas svého syna šeptat něco o čaji a snídani na cestu a jakkoliv myslel, že ho šálí sluch, protože Dave přece zůstal na noc u Azimia a v žádném případě by nevstával před šestou ranní, vyšoural se – pořád ještě trochu rozespalý – z kuchyně do předsíně a spatřil zvláštní, nepochopitelný výjev: Davida zrovna ve chvíli, kdy líbal do vlasů nějakého povědomého chlapce s krvavě odřenou tváří.<p>

Líbal do vlasů povědomého chlapce.

Líbal chlapce.

Všichni tři muži na dlouhý okamžik ztuhli, jako by je právě potkalo stejné neštěstí jako Lotovu ženu. Paul Karofsky hýbal jen očima – ze svého syna na známou podobu cizího chlapce a zase nazpět.

Dave od něj odskočil, jako by si rty popálil o rozžhavenou plotnu. A pak před ním udělal živou stěnu – nemusí se ti líbit, že jsem teplej, ale na Kurta mi nešáhneš! Dlouhou chvíli nikdo z nich nepromluvil. Ani nikdo nezačal křičet, jak očekával David. Dokonce otec ani neupustil nůž ušpiněný od másla a nezačal ho vykazovat z domu. Byl zarostlý, rozcuchaný, ve fialově pruhovaném pyžamu, na tváři měl ještě pořád rýhu vytlačenou od lemu polštáře a bylo na něm poznat, jak si dává každý kousek Daveova dětství a dospívání dohromady a pátrá po tom, kde se stala chyba. Ale pořád ještě byl v klidu.

Jako první přerušil ticho zcela nečekaně Kurt. „Dobré ráno, pane Karofsky," polkl za jeho zády. Jako vždy nejstatečnější. Poražený nachlazením, ale pořád s kuráží bojovníka.

„Já to nechápu, Davide," promluvil konečně otec, „ještě odpoledne jsi... A neměl jsi být u Az–... A teď jsi tu s tímhle chlapcem?"

Fotbalistovi se chtělo vykřiknout „Není to tak, jak to vypadá!", ale co by si tím dokazoval? Kurta obelhávat nechtěl, svého otce ano – ale na to už bylo pozdě. Heterosexuální kluci přece nelíbají jiné kluky jen tak z rozmaru a dlouhé chvíle.

A pak to Davea napadlo – spásná první věta. „Prosimtě, hlavně nekřič!" sepnul ruce a klidně by i padnul na kolena; udělal by prostě všechno pro to, aby jejich rozhovor teď neslyšela matka a nepřilákali ji z postele sem dolů.

„Já to nechápu," zopakovala hlava rodiny. „Co to má znamenat... Tohohle chlapce jsi šikanoval, Davide." Tentokrát už Karofsky starší nasadil mnohem přísnější tón a podle toho, jak mu ztvrdly jindy tak mírné rysy v obličeji, se chystal ze svého syna dostat smysluplnou odpověď stůj co stůj. „Kvůli němu jsme minulý rok seděli v ředitelně a já poslouchal, jaký bastard mi vyrostl ze slušně vychovaného syna."

Dave nerozuměl jednomu: proč litanie jeho otce zatím byla prosta slov jako teplouš, gay, homosexuál nebo buzerant. To přece pro každého otce bylo to nejhorší – vědět, že syn radši než hebké rty dívek líbá zarostlou mužskou tvář, že místo vlhkého tepla krajkových kalhotek vyhledává ztopořený úd a ženská prsa nepovažuje za atraktivní. Možná je to jen tou hroznou ranní hodinou, napadlo ho. Možná, že si dá hrnek kávy a ukáže svou pravou tvář. Tohle Davida nepředstavitelně mátlo. Byl připravený na jinou reakci.

„Nechápu... nechápu, proč jsi mu ubližoval."

Na to už Daveovi nabídla pár logických vysvětlení slečna Pillsburyová, když její kancelář na jaře několikrát diskrétně navštívil. Násilné potlačování citů, strach ze ztráty vůdčího postavení nebo prostá závist. Musel jí dát za pravdu v mnohém. Ale nechápal, co po něm otec zrovna teď chce. Měl nacvičené jiné otázky a odpovědi.

„Pane Karofsky, Dave je–" pokusil se Kurt... o co vůbec? Daveův otec ho rázně zastavil posunkem ruky, než stihl dokončit byť polovinu myšlenky, a sám se ujal slova.

„Kurte – jmenuješ se Kurt, že ano?" Odpovědí mu bylo prosté kývnutí – vzbuzoval respekt a Kurt mu v téhle situaci rozhodně nechtěl odporovat. „Kde bydlíš?"

„Na Burch Avenue."

„Davide," upřel zrak zase na svého syna, „odvezeš Kurta domů. Chci, aby ses pak hned vrátil a počkal tu na mě do odpoledne." A nebudeš odmlouvat – ale to neřekl a ani nemusel, Dave už jeho mimiku uměl do svého jazyka překládat znamenitě.

„Dobře." V téhle situaci by se vlastně ani nepokusil nesouhlasit. Vytlačil Kurta (stále ho měl za sebou, ústup na bojišti, „Na shledanou, pane Karofsky!" zpoza jeho zad) až ke vchodovým dveřím, ale venku to byl sborista, kdo musel Davida podepřít. Málem by se zhroutil a zůstal na nevelkém trávníku předzahrádky ležet jako válečný mrzák. Podobné to pak bylo o necelou čtvrthodinu později, kdy před domem Hummelových odmítal pustit Kurta z auta. Došlo to až do bodu, kdy Dave začal zaťatými pěstmi zběsile bušit střídavě do volantu a do svých kolen, a opakoval: „Já tam nemůžu, Kurte! Nemůžu domů. Mám strach."

„Nech toho, než si ublížíš!"

Když si včera plnil sen a Kurta hluboce líbal, nenapadlo ho, že z nebe padne přímo do pekla. Tohle se přece nemělo stát. Neudělali nic špatně: nikdo je neslyšel, Kurt tiše pokašlával a kýchal do dlaně a domem se plížili jako stíny. Měli přinejmenším čtyřicet minut do rozeznění otcova budíku. A Karofsky starší nebyl zrovna ranní ptáče. Tak proč, proč se sakra musel zrovna dnes stát součástí tak nešťastné náhody?

Kurt se snažil jeho ruce zastavit, ale jediné, čeho docílil bylo, že ho Dave chytil a odmítal pustit.

„Jsi dobrý kluk, Davide. Tvůj táta to ví a určitě se podle toho zachová."

„Proč byl tak klidný? To znamená... znamená to, že něco přijde, určitě v sobě jen dusil vztek a sotva se vrátí z práce, vykope mě z domu, Kurte, _vykope_."

Připadalo mu, že nejzásadnější okamžiky jeho mladého života se v posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách vtěsnaly do jeho červeného náklaďáčku. Kdyby mohl, nejradši by tam teď zapustil kořeny. Stejně měl neblahé tušení, že zanedlouho to bude jediné zázemí, které mu zbude. Z domova ho vyhodí, Kurt se vrátí ke svému kudrnatému ptáčkovi zpěváčkovi a až se o něm pravdu dozví i Azimio (a že se drby po městě roznesou rychle, hlavně takhle šťavnaté), přibouchne mu dveře před nosem i on. Tak začne příběh Davea Karofskyho, vyděděnce a bezdomovce, a postava alfa samce McKinleyho střední bude nenávratně pryč.

„Viděl jsi vůbec, jak tvůj táta reagoval?" upozornil ho Kurt svým pronikavým hlasem na fakt, který odstrkoval do pozadí. Ale byl tam. A jeho společník měl pravdu. „Neříkám, že to byl nějaký dlouhý, hluboký rozhovor, ale ani jednou ti to nevyčetl."

Když David jen chvíli mlčel a vstřebával všechna slova a vlastní myšlenky: „Musím domů, Dave. Už tak budu mít hrozný průšvih."

„Prosím, neopouštěj mě. Prosím, sám to nezvládnu. Nikdo kromě tebe mě takhle nezná."

Dave sice nechápal, proč se na něj Kurt usmívá, ale byl to úsměv plný soucitu a empatie a zamlouval se mu. „Já tě tímhle nemůžu provést za ručičku. Tohle je mezi tebou a tvými rodiči. Jsou to _rodiče_, Dave. Pochopí, že tě jedno přiznání nijak nezmění a budou tě mít pořád stejně rádi. Nemaluj strašáka na zeď, když jsi s nimi ještě nemluvil."

„Prosím, Kurte."

„Neopustím tě, Dave. Ale musíš jim to říct sám. Přijedu za tebou hned, jak budu moct."

„A co Blaine?" zaštkal fotbalista.

„Neopustím tě," zdůraznil Kurt, otevřel dveře a jednu nohu vysunul ven. David ho pořád vší silou držel za zápěstí levé ruky. „Ale abych ti odpověděl – nevím, co bude s Blainem. Jestli tu na mě čeká, tak ho pošlu pryč. Ale myslím, že odejde sám, až uvidí... co mám na sobě."

O minutu a jeden polibek na rozloučenou později kráčel k domovu ještě stále zahalený do Davidovy bundy s logem školy, a sotva vkročil na cestu ke vchodovým dveřím, vyhlédla z nich plešatá hlava Burta Hummela. Za ním se objevil Blaine, obočí vysoko na podivem zvrásněném čele, a Davidovi ruply nervy – otočil klíči v zapalování a nechal Burch Avenue a svůj dosavadní život daleko za zády.

Když se vrátil, otec byl pryč a matka se pohybovala po domě a zalévala květiny. Zřejmě o ničem nevěděla, byla bezstarostná jako vždy: lehce poklízela, nechala Davea nakrmit kočku a pak s čistou hlavou zasedla k počítači a začala pracovat.

„Kde jsi byl celou noc, Dave?" zeptala se ještě, než naběhl operační systém. „U Azimia? Ale měl jsi nám dát vědět," nedala se vyvést ze svého omylu, „měli jsme strach."

David domněnku odkýval a opatrně, jako by našlapoval na tenký led, se zeptal: „Mluvila jsi s tátou?"

„Ne. Počkat – děje se něco?"

To mohl tušit, že matka přečte výrazy svého dítěte jako znalec. Hned nabyla podezření, že se za jejími zády odehrává něco nekalého.

„Ne, ne, jen jsme se tu ráno potkali, přijel jsem brzo, tak jsem, umm, myslel, že ti to říkal."

„A kde jsi byl teď?"

Dave hned zmlknul. Matka ho propalovala pohledem. Mohla poznat lež? Potřeboval by odpověď znát dopředu, aby si mohl rozmyslet, co řekne dál. Nakonec prohodil: „Zapomněl jsem si u Aze mobil, tak jsem se vracel. To víš, že bych ještě radši zalezl do pelechu."

„Tak to běž teď, než budu chtít pomoct s obědem!" zavolala na něj přes rameno, když udělal čelem vzad a odebral se k útěku do svého pokoje.

Příprava oběda nakonec byla jen planou výhrůžkou. Nervy drásající čekání si ukracoval hraním počítačových her. Bezduše bušil do klávesnice pokaždé, když mu před hlaveň brokovnice na obrazovce vběhlo monstrum nebo nepřátelský žoldák, ale ani virtuální násilí ho nedovedlo odreagovat od reality. Plnil se obavami a strachem jako tlakový hrnec, ve kterém v přízemí matka připravovala maso a zeleninu.

Paul Karofsky přišel z práce o něco dřív. Zřejmě celý natěšený, až mě bude moct zničit a naočkovat proti mně i mámu, pomyslel si David a ani na vteřinu se nad démonizováním svého otce nepozastavil. Zůstal sedět v pokoji, dokud si ho nezavolali dolů, kde už na něj v obývacím pokoji čekali usazení jako na trní. Pochopil, že si má sednout naproti a jedinkrát zvednul pohled ze země, aby se podíval, zda je na konferenčním stolku připravená lampa k výslechu. Žádná tam nestála, ale stejně si nervózně protřel ledové ruce. Když dosedl, ihned se pod tíhou výčitek a strachu sehnul jako stařec.

„Řekl jsem mamince, co se tu ráno odehrálo."

Dave přikývl – takhle nějak čekal, že to začne. Znovu zkusmo zvedl pohled – tentokrát se střetl s tím matčiným a moc mu nerozuměl. Zvláštně se usmívala, podobně jako Kurt v autě před jejich domem, a David neměl daleko k slzám. Co tohle všechno mělo znamenat? Nějaký rádoby vtipný žert?

„Takže... ty máš toho..." začala vlídně. Vlk v rouše beránčím, to si byl jistý.

„Kurta," připomněl jí Paul jméno toho „povědomého a odřeného".

„...Kurta rád?"

Aby to měl co nejrychleji za sebou a mohl se jí sbalit, vyprskl Dave: „Jo! Prostě sem asi holt teplej." Zakryl si obličej rukama, aby rodiče neviděli, jak mu tiše kanou slzy. Nikdy nechtěl být takové zklamání – nejdřív postava školního tyrana, kvůli které táta seděl v ředitelně a musel vyslechnout všechny ty hrůzy, co David napáchal, a teď nová role homosexuálního syna, jenž rodinu nikdy nepodaruje vnoučaty. Zasranej vtip, kterýmu se ale nikdo nesměje, to sem, opakoval si pro sebe.

„Podívej se na nás, Davide," oslovil ho někdo – táta – jako by z velké dálky. Pokusil se rozmrkat štiplavé slzy a zbystřit smysly. „Nemůžeme dělat, že se to nestalo, nebo že jsme tohle neslyšeli. Musíme si promluvit."

Odpoledne to bylo dlouhé a vyčerpávající a nejen Davidovi při něm vyschlo v krku. Otec i matka během hovoru používali mírná, milá slova. Nikdo z nich jedenkrát nezvýšil hlas. Když bylo po všem, měl David pocit, jako by od něj někdo odtrhl celý jeho předchozí život. Najednou byl někým jiným a mohl začít znovu, ale necítil se vůbec dobře. Po přiznání měla přijít úleva, ne? Tak to psali ve všech těch chytrých článcích na internetu, které četl tolikrát, že je uměl skoro nazpaměť. Místo úlevy... Ani to neuměl vyjádřit slovy. Cítil se tak neskutečně zahanbený, že se celý den a ještě i následující týden plížil doma podél zdí a nikdy se svým rodičům nepodíval zpříma do očí. Stačilo, že všechno na něm vyřvávalo „Máte doma teplouše!". Doma panovalo klidné příměří, přesto měl Dave pocit, že za vyrovnanou maskou obou rodičů se skrývá něco strašlivého – že si ho představují v kompromitujících pozicích s jinými muži a od toho osudného rána ho vidí jinak, jako nějakou abominaci, zvrácenost, vyděděnce na celý život.

Teď už zkrátka byl gayem; nikdo mu to nemohl odpárat a každý to na něm musel vidět. Jako by mu někdo na čelo vypálil cejch. Kdykoliv vyšel z domu a pohyboval se po ulicích nebo zalidněném supermarketu, připadalo mu, že se na něj lidé otáčejí víc než dřív. A tohle jste si doma vychovali, milí rodičové, jednoho zmetkovýho Davida Karofskyho.

Kurt se samozřejmě staral, jak slíbil. Jenže dostal domácí vězení, a tak se veškerá jeho jednostranná komunikace musela omezit jen na telefon a počítač. Zprávy začaly Daveovi chodit téměř ihned. Kontratenor byl nezastavitelný. Bombardoval ho smskami a s mlčením se očividně nehodlal spokojit. Bylo to dobré znamení... asi. Kurt byl zlatíčko, ale Dave pořád neměl slov. Nedovedl popsat, co se odehrálo v obýváku, natož to, co cítí. Kurt pořád vyžadoval nějaké odpovědi – bylo to samé „Jak to slo?", „Dave, povez mi, co se u vas doma stalo?" a „Jak je ti?", ale fotbalista byl ještě pořád ve stavu, kdy by nejradši zastrčil hlavu do písku a čekal tam, až na něj celý svět zapomene.

Po čtyřech dnech měl od Kurta dvacet tři zameškaných hovorů a osmnáct přijatých zpráv. Na e-mail a sociální sítě se pro jistotu ani nedíval – vlastně neměl zájem dělat cokoliv jiného, než ležet naznak a pozorovat strop. Ale v úterý se poprvé hned po procitnutí cítil o něco lépe. Když zkontroloval telefon, našel další dva nové vzkazy.

Od: Kurt

_Dave, vzdyt uz vis, ze mam domaci vezeni a tata me nekompromisne drzi doma. Prijed ke mne, musim vedet, co se deje. Prosim! PS: Blaine je pryc. _

Od: Az

_vole proc si vcera nebyl na fotbale? dneska si dem zahazet navecer tak uz prid_

Kurtova zpráva ho poprvé potěšila. Asi opravdu vstal pravou nohou. Využil světlé chvilky a rychle mu odepsal nehledě na chyby a překlepy.

Komu: Kurt

_Ahoj jsem v pohode a dneska se tada zastavim njak po poledni. uvaris mi obed? _

Poslední větu dodal po chvíli rozmýšlení žertem a doufal, že Kurt humorný tón zachytí i se správnou zprávou – že je na tom Dave koneckonců docela dobře a ještě si nechystá vzít život. Zpěvák už neodepsal, ale to neznamenalo, že by se Dave přestal těšit. Dopoledne pomáhal s domácími pracemi doma, ale málokdy se podíval matce přímo do očí. Ještě pořád se plížil při zdech jako stín. Volnost získal až venku, ve svém autě, kde si vzpomněl na Kurtův dotek, úsměv a polibek, a vybujela v něm nová chuť vrhnout se k jeho boku jako hrdý, rovnocenný partner.

Když krátce po dvanácté, jak slíbil, dorazil k Hummelovým, Kurt mu ve vchodových dveřích padnul kolem krku. „Měl jsem o tebe strach," vydechl a neskončil jen u toho. Objal Davida srdečně a mazlivě jako velkého plyšového medvěda a pak ho zatáhl do domu. Uvnitř kromě vůně teplého jídla čekala i jeho sympatická nevlastní matka Carole. Soucitně ho poplácala po rameni – zřejmě už o všem věděla, Dave měl vždycky pocit, že Kurt se své rodině svěřuje s každým trápením. Ale menší chlapec už ho neúnavně vedl dál, přes vstupní halu, kde z tempa slevili jen na chvíli, aby si Dave zul boty, přes útulný malý obýváček do kuchyně, kde na stole ležela porce oběda. Kurt svou návštěvu usadil a vybavil ubrouskem na prsa dřív, než stačila cokoliv namítnout. Pak se posadil naproti němu a několikrát se ošil.

„Doufám, že ti bude chutnat," řekl a nervózně si skousnul ret.

„Kurte, já si s tím vařením dělal jen legr–" odpověděl na to David a zůstal na naleštěné příbory a maso s pečenou zeleninou nevěřícně zírat.

Kurtovi trochu poklesla brada. Tak takhle to bylo. Zřejmě si uvědomil, že posledních několik dní bral až příliš vážně, že se nechal spolknout strachem a starostí o Davida a...

„Bál jsem se o tebe," přiznal. Znělo to plačtivě. Ne, ne, ne, tohle Dave přece nechtěl. A Kurt pokračoval: „Myslel jsem, že jsi s rodiči nějak rozhádaný, že to máš doma zlé, že bych ti mohl nabídnout aspoň tohle málo..."

David ohromeně hleděl. Kurtovi tekly slzy po tvářích – chudáček vypadal tak rozklepaně a provinile, jako by to snad byla jeho vina, že je Dave gay –, ale pořád byl nádherný, nachlazení za těch pár dní, co se fotbalista povaloval v posteli pohlcený sebelítostí, plně ustoupilo, Kurtův nos měl zase normální barvu, dokonce i strupy už byly pryč a místo nich zbyly jen růžové plošky hojící se kůže. Starý známý Hummel, do kterého se Dave minulý rok zamiloval.

„Vážně sis myslel, že doma nedostanu najíst?"

Kurt pokrčil rameny a pokynul k plnému talíři. „Asi ano, jak vidíš." Naléhavě vyhledal na prostřeném stole Davidovu dlaň. „Já opravdu myslel, že se stalo něco špatného."

Tak nejen, že zklamal rodiče, ale nakonec i Kurta. Omluvně se pokusil jejich prsty zaplést do sebe. „Promiň. Chtěl jsem jen... nechat si to pár dní projít hlavou. O samotě."

„Mohl jsi mi nechat aspoň jednu zprávu."

„Já vím, že jo."

Jen o chvíli později se už zase objímali. Dave nakonec nechal jídlo jídlem (i když vypadalo fantasticky a bylo od Kurta), klekl si na zem, položil mu tvář do klína a obtočil mu ruce kolem útlého pasu. Tiskl se k němu jako k bóji na rozbouřeném moři. Za nic na světě ho teď nechtěl pustit.

„Nebude to lehké období, ale zvládneš ho," promlouval k němu Kurt tiše a hladil ho po vlasech. „Pověz mi, jak rodiče reagovali."

„Má-máma mi ř-řekla, že to už dávno tu-tušila," dostal ze sebe David v náhlém návalu usedavého pláče. Už to začalo. Kdykoliv si vzpomněl na své coming-outové odpoledne, protrhlo se stavidlo. Posledních pár dní nedokázal slzy zastavit ničím a připadal si jako dospívající holka, která brečí u dívčích románků. „To nechápu. Nikdy jsem na sobě ne-nedával nic znát. Byla to pro mě úplná p-podpásovka. A táta, ten prohlásil, že se za mě stydí j-jen proto, co jsem ti dělal, i přesto, že jsem t-tě měl vždycky rád. Pořád mi tu šikanu nemůže odpustit. Ale ty... tys mi odpustil, že jo, Kurte? Prosím, m-musíš mi odpustit. Prosím. Promiň mi to, Kurte. Ni-nikdy jsem ti nechtěl doopravdy ublížit."

Spínal ruce k prosbě, ale kontratenor ho zarazil. Byla to němá pobídka – mluv dál, Dave. „Pak mi táta řekl, že si bude muset chvíli zvykat, ale ž-že mu n-n-nezáleží na tom, ko-koho si přivedu do-domů."

„A proč kvůli tomu pláčeš?" chtěl vědět Kurt a zápasil s úlevným smíchem. David byl svým způsobem roztomilý – bojoval s kladnou reakcí svých rodičů jen proto, že na ni vůbec nebyl připravený. Měl naplánované scénáře toho, co se stane, když pořídí se zlou.

„Ka-každej kluk přece čeká, že z toho táta bude z-znechucenej."

Do kuchyně nahlédla Carole, která všechny zvuky slyšela. Dave na ní naštěstí neviděl. Kurt si dovedl představit, jak hrozně by se cítil, kdyby zjistil, že je pozorován s mokrým obličejem zabořeným do chlapeckého klína a rameny škubajícími se v rytmu srdceryvného vzlykání. Odehnal ji krátkým gestem – stejně se všechno dozví, až budou sami. Samotného ho utěšovala už mnohokrát (naposledy po sexuálním fiasku s Blainem) a měla nekonečné pochopení. Jako správná máma.

„Víš, co je tvůj problém?" oslovil druhého chlapce, když přišli o diváka. Dave zavrtěl hlavou. Kurt na něj seshora hleděl tak, jako by měl na jazyku nějakou spásnou odpověď.

„Přiznal ses rodičům, ale ještě bude chvíli trvat, než se přijmeš ty sám. Vnitřně."

„Pořád mám pocit," líčil Dave a hladil Kurta od boků ke kolenům a zase zpátky, ten pohyb ho uklidňoval, „že už pro ně nikdy nebudu stejný. Podívají se na mě a vždycky je bude trochu hlodat, že jejich kluk není úplně normální."

„To si jen myslíš. Všechno bude v pořádku. Dej tomu ještě pár dní a budeš se cítit zase jako dřív." A pak přišla pobídka: „A teď nahoru, vstávat, velcí kluci se přece neválejí po zemi. A taky už bys měl přestat brečet. Takoví kluci se mi nelíbí. Od toho jsem tady já." Dave se tomu upřímně zasmál. Pravda. Prsty obou rukou by mu nestačily, kdyby chtěl spočítat, kolikrát viděl Kurta plakat jen ve škole.

Cípem rukávu mu otřel mokré tváře, pomohl mu na nohy a navigoval ho na jeho židli. To by nebyl Kurt Hummel, aby nechal svou návštěvu odejít bez vlastoručně připraveného pokrmu. Potřeba trochu odlehčit situaci byla neodbytná. Dave před ním musel alespoň ochutnat. Nakonec z něj vykřesal i chabý úsměv – fotbalista prostě musel ocenit jeho snahu a péči. A navíc – Kurt vařil přímo báječně. Na středoškoláka takový výkon... dovedl si představit, jaké umění by v kuchyni předváděl, kdyby se za pár let odstěhovali do vlastního a starali se jeden o druhého. Ty myšlenky a výtečné jídlo ho uklidňovaly. Podíval se na Kurtovu uvolněnou tvář, jak vyhlíží do parného poledne za oknem. Někde v povzdálí se pohybovala postava Finna zabraná do systematické práce na zahradě. Stopy po slzách byly skoro ty tam, doufal, že i jemu za chvíli zmizí rudé skvrny, které ho ještě teď pálily jako cejch, a bude z něj zase normální, sice trochu odměřený, ale pravý Dave.

„Jak dlouho ještě budeš mít toho zaracha?" zeptal se potom mezi dvěma sousty.

„V neděli končím. Vždyť víš, že mě táta odsoudil na celých čtrnáct dní a on je bohužel nekompromisní. Musel jsem si to poctivě prosedět – doma na zadku," zakoulel Kurt očima.

„Mám pro tebe návrh," vyslovil to David konečně a trochu se přitom zajíkl. Zašátral rukou po sklenici vody – našel ji hned po své pravici, Kurt myslel skutečně na všechno. Na tohle se musel napít a při kvapném polykání doušků pozoroval, jak Kurt trpělivě vyčkává.

„Poslouchám."

Položil sklenici na stůl, ale ruku z ní nezvedl. Potřeboval se něčeho přidržovat.

„Co kdybych tě v pondělí – až ti skončí to domácí vězení – vzal někam ven? Myslím jako... na pořádné rande. P-půjdeš?"

konec


End file.
